marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie Hood also known as B.B. Hood (Bulleta in Japan), is a character from the Darkstalkers series designed by Yoshiki Okamoto. Although she has a cute and innocent appearance (as her name suggests, she physically resembles Little Red Riding Hood), B.B. Hood is a murderous psychopath. As a Darkhunter, she kills Darkstalkers for money. As a homicidal schizophrenic, it is unwise for anyone to stand against her in her pursuit of money. Many look upon her as an antithesis to fellow darkhunters, Donovan Baine and Hsien-Ko. When creating B.B. Hood, Okamoto stated in his design notes that every Darkstalker character is inspired by something in fantasy, myth, and horror. When creating B.B. Hood however, he wanted to do something a little more sinister. Rather than be based off of an archetype, or a myth, B.B. Hood is inspired by the frightening qualities of the human race itself. When motivated by greed or ambition and fueled by malice, no monster can compare to how terrifying humans can be. This is what B.B. Hood personifies, from her deceptive appearance to her relentless, heartless quest for money. It could even be said that B.B. Hood represents humanity's dark side (she even points it out in her ending in SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium: "Violent, stingy, schizophrenic... It sounds... like me!"). These notes were included in the official Japanese strategy guide for Darkstalkers 3. B.B. Hood's weapons of choice are a seemingly endless number of various armaments that she keeps hidden in her basket. Additionally, she tosses an endless supply of landmines from her pockets. Though a sweet little blonde on the outside, she's a powerful character and is highly psychotic. B.B. Hood is feared by weaker Darkstalkers everywhere. Story B.B. Hood's profession was founded because droves of creatures from Makai had already flowed into the human world. Many of these creatures have since earned the interest of humans, be it scientific, prejudice, or simple curiosity. Items usable for decorations, materials that don't exist in the human world (such as the liquid and blood from their internal organs) are of keen interest, especially for research for bio-weapons and such. A "Darkhunter" is a job that was born to meet the demand for these clients. These hunters hunt down creatures and get the reward money corresponding to the creature they hunt. The high risk is countered by the exceptional pricetag attached to most demons. But because they hunt the creatures of the night, failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing; death. To fight against these creatures, having a fit body, martial arts skills and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class-C creature to slaughter an entire army of first class elite soldiers. A strong mind and spirit is needed to keep one's self from losing their own sanity, and a dark heart is required so that they are not poisoned by the evil aura that the creatures emanate. Several hundred darkhunters are said to exist in the world, their skills varying greatly. Some of these hunters can barely kill a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Within these hunters, B.B. Hood is a "Special S-Class" hunter. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of physical attacks. Many say that she was born to be a hunter. Her dark heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and transported her into the Majigen as a worthy soul. When she was pulled into the Majigen by Jedah, she simply looked around and said, "Heh, they're all mine... it's been a long time since a job this big." Role as a Darkhunter These are the actions that B. B. Hood often practices on a daily basis in her profession as a hunter of Darkstalkers: * Attending the conference Hunters Guild of the Northern European Alpine Branch to secure part of the final profit; interchanging with the other hunters is necessary. * Obtaining weapons and ammunition (often through illegal means). A first class job requires first class materials. * Maintaining portable weapons at home. To every hunter, skipping this preparation is suicidal. * Making potent gunpowder mixtures for portable mines. * Going to town to buy food and clothing, and going to Grandmother's house to do errands (This probably refers to her resemblance to Little Red Riding Hood. Though, she more resembles Roald Dahl's "Revolting Rhymes", "Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf".) * Training for controlled shooting (eg. shooting 50 targets while 100m dash). "Basic training is the foundation for advanced techniques. One must not forget to always return to the basics" -- B.B. Hood * Using the satellite "CATASTROPHE" (a camouflaged military satellite), for retrieval of information on Darkstalkers. "Information gathering is the key to the current hunter business. One must use any means possible to eliminate the target." -- B.B. Hood * B.B. Hood is also a regular entry in the "Dark-Hunting Grand Prix", which is held twice a year; A specific target is decided upon and many Darkhunters compete to see if they can successfully hunt it down first. This is a competition for the hunters to test their own skills. However, not all hunters compete in this tournament. Sprites Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Evil Alignment